


Strange Love

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Alex Strangelove (2018)
Genre: First Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tickling, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Alex is still getting used to the whole couple thing. Elliot shows him they can be just as cheesy and cute as any other couple.





	Strange Love

Alex was still getting used to things.

It was tough at first: the kissing, the touching, the…well, everything. Sometimes his thoughts kept him from enjoying it. Sometimes he still wished he could just be straight, that he was still with Claire. 

Claire had been different. And it sucked that it was different. It didn’t need to be different. But for Alex at least, it was. And he hated that. But Elliot was understanding. He’d been through it before. He got it. And Alex was grateful.

Most of their dates were just in Elliot’s room, listening to music or talking. They had jumped into everything so quickly, and they still wanted to get to know each other more. And they could talk for hours about anything that came to mind. It was so new, and nice, and refreshing.

“So, Truelove…I have an important question,” Elliot said, signature cheeky grin on his face.

“And I have an important answer,” Alex replied, shooting back a goofy smile.

“When did you first realize you liked me?” Elliot asked.

Alex flushed a little, looking down at the bedsheets. “I think it might have been at the concert…the night we met, I knew there was something different…something special about you, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. But at the concert, I was watching you dance and sing along and we were just…surrounded by all these out and proud people, in this space that felt so alive yet safe. And I think I knew then that I wanted you as more than a friend.”

Elliot’s smile grew fonder and softer as he spoke, and there was a hint of rosy color on his face as well. It was rare to see Elliot get flustered, but Alex seemed to be able to make it happen. He liked that fact a lot.

“That has got to be the cutest thing I’ve ever heard,” Elliot said, reaching out to playfully pinch Alex’s cheek.

Alex simply chuckled and pushed his hand away, shaking his head. “No, you’ve definitely said cuter.”

“Gross, are we gonna be one of those couples that has the ‘who’s cuter’ argument?”

“I guess we are,” Alex said. “Because you’re totally cuter.”

Elliot rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. “No way. Have you seen your dimples?”

“I have, but they’re nothing compared to your curls,” Alex shot back, reaching out to run his hand through Elliot’s blond curls.

“But like…your fucking laugh is the cutest sound I’ve ever heard,” Elliot said, and punctuated his words by reaching out and giving Alex’s side a squeeze.

Unsurprisingly, Alex instantly let out a few giggles, jumping back and nearly tumbling off the bed, and Elliot grabbed his arms to pull him in closer.

“And you’re probably the most ticklish person in the world,” Elliot teased in his ear, before letting his fingers dance their way up his boyfriend’s sides.

Alex dissolved into helpless giggles within seconds; it would surprise approximately zero people to know that Alex Truelove was insanely ticklish. He just seemed to look ticklish, if that were possible. Trell, Claire, and all their friends had certainly taken advantage of it hundreds of time, so it was no surprise Elliot would find out and also use it against him.

But Alex quickly realized he didn’t seem to mind. He just squirmed, and laughed, and let Elliot have his fun. Well, until Elliot’s fingers travelled upwards and under his arms, then he let out a pretty embarrassing squeal.

“Elliot, please,” he managed to say between laughter.

“Please what?”

“Stop!”

“Stop what?”

“Tickling me!”

“Oh, does this tickle? I’m so sorry, I had no idea.”

Screw Elliot and his stupid teasing tone of voice and his stupid smirk. It was making everything tickle more somehow, and it was also making Alex really, really want to kiss him.

So, he mustered all the strength he had left and managed to push Elliot back against the bed.

Elliot stopped his tickling in surprise, looking up at Alex with that grin, and Alex leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss.

“You’re so fucking cute,” Elliot mumbled against his lips when they stopped kissing for some much needed oxygen.

Alex rolled his eyes, cheeks still flushed, and reached out his own hand to poke Elliot’s stomach.

Elliot jumped beneath the touch, and Alex’s eyes lit up.

“You know, I quite like your laugh as well, El…I think I want to hear it now actually,” he smirked.

And soon Elliot’s laughter was filling the room.

It was strange, sure. Alex still had a lot to get used to. A lot of internalized shit to get over. But it would all be worth it, if it meant he got to be with Elliot. If he finally got to be himself. To be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
